


Soft hands

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [22]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: When out on a case, Arthur gets possessed by a small little ghost, and is reeling from the lingering effects. So he demands some attention
Relationships: Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Kudos: 28





	Soft hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6 (Vithur) You have such soft hands, I could hold them forever 
> 
> Requested by @kanaiekla

“You have such soft hands, I could hold them forever…” 

“Aw, shucks,” Vivi’s mischievous smile softens, watching Arthur run her fingers through his hair like a brush. Anywhere she touched sent waves of gentle warmth through her fingers, up her veins and flowing into her chest. It’s been a while since she’s had the treat of an affectionate Artie! And even if it was brought upon… unfortunate circumstances- She casts a quick glare to the small, hapless wisp, who chirps at her like a cat- she couldn’t help but be delighted in the attention. 

He huffs, reminding Vivi that she wasn’t carding her fingers through his hair anymore. She starts again, softly humming. Satisfied, Arthur sinks back into the mattress, his breath coming out in coos. Vivi couldn’t help but snicker, and brushed her thumb against his twitching eyebrow. 

“I’ll tell you what, Artie,” one of his eyes crack open, his Scleras still shimmering with orange light from the possession, but completely and utterly exhausted, “You sure freaked me out when you grabbed me! For a minute I thought you got possessed by another creep.” 

Instead of laughing with her- or even chuckling, Arthur groans and presses her palm to his nose. 

“..’M sorry ‘bout tha.. t-time.”

“No, don’t be,”  _ Probably not the best thing to bring up right now.  _ “I’m just glad you’re okay.. I know you don’t always … wake up peacefully, but it’s still startling-“

He murmurs against her palm and the vibrations almost have her pulling it away, “..S’rry..” 

“Don’t-! Hm..” Vivi chews on her knuckle, and glances back at Mystery, who was sat beside the small ghost. 

_ Do you mind if we both lay down? _ She mouths, expecting and appreciating the nod from Mystery. Signing from relief, Vivi turns back and reaches for Arthur's hand, leaning down against the mattress herself. 

“Sh, sh.. lay down.” She said, smiling as Arthur complies, and scoots back to make room for her. 

Cupping his remaining flesh hand, Vivi lightly kisses the twitching fingertips, “Love you, Arthur.”

Arthur’s shoulders twitch, but his eyes flutter shut, “L.. love you t..oo..”


End file.
